Applicant's prior patents and applications had been primarily directed towards the actuation of the keys of a keyboard instrument, which are normally operated by the fingers of a musician. A musician playing the keyboard instrument also operates pedals which alter the way the keyboard instrument operates. For example, one pedal is called a “sustain,” and by depressing the pedal, the notes played on the keyboard are sustained for a longer period. Keyboard actuation systems preferably include some means for operating the same system normally operated by the pedals.